Regret
by Zhangrin
Summary: "Kyu ba.. bagaimana menurutmu kalau kejadian saat seohyun meninggalkanmu terjadi pada kita?" KYUMIN GS


KyuMin Fanfiction

**REGRET**

Presented by Zhang Rin

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Others

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Rate: T

Warning: GS, Typo bertebaran

Disclaimer: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang saya temukan di cerita difanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Author. Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka. Dont Plagiarism!

**.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

**.**

_Ctak ..ctak ..ctakk_

"Arrgh ~ game bodoh kenapa kau semakin sulit" teriakan itu menggema di seluruh apartemen

_Ctak ctak ctakk_

Suara dari stick game itu terdengar saat sang pelaku menekannya dengan brutal. Pria yang menjadi pelaku itu seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar karena terlalu fokus dengan game yang dimainkan sehingga ia tak menyadari ada seorang wanita masuk ke apartemen miliknya. Lee Sungmin -wanita itu- tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan gamemu Cho!" ujar sungmin sembari duduk di sofa tepat dibelakang pria sepertinya pria itu tetap tak menyadari adanya orang lain di apartemennya.

"Aish level ini benar-benar sulit." pria itu mendengus. Sosok pria yang sedari tadi memainkan game itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun pencinta game sekaligus CEO perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan yang sudah mencapai kesuksesan di umurnya yang baru 22.

"YAA CHO KYUHYUN, kau mengacuhkanku demi game bodohmu itu" Wanita yang ada dibelakang kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terlihat kesal karena telah diacuhkan sejak ia datang ke apartemen kekasihnya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan sejak Senior High dipertemukan dengan tidak elitnya karena saat itu keduanya sedang dihukum untuk membersihkan karena hukuman itu akhirnya mereka dekat dan menjalin hubungan setahun setelahnya. Dan 5 tahun sudah mereka lewati bersama dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang makin membuat hubungan mereka terlihat manis.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini sayang ?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah wanita itu.

"Aku disini semenjak kau berteriak _'Arrgh ~ game bodoh kenapa semakin sulit'_ "

"Mianhe chagiya, aku terlalu fokus bermain game" sekali lagi kyuhyun berbicara tanpa melihat sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus, "Baiklah kali ini kau kumaafkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Oh iya Kyu, kita jadi pergi ke Sungai Han kan?" tanya sungmin sambil melihat reaksi kyuhyun, ia berharap kyuhyun ingat dengan janjinya.

"Ne chagiya" jawaban datar dari kyuhyun membuat wajah sungmin terlihat sendu. Sungmin ingin reaksi kyuhyun lebih dari menit mereka hanya terdiam, Namun karena bosan, akhirnya sungmin memilih duduk di samping kyuhyun dan memilih bertanya sesuatu.

"Kyu kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita berpacaran?" dengan antusias sungmin bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"Ne aku ingat" ucap kyuhyun kembali fokus ke game , sungmin kembali diam, namun dengan lirih sungmin kembali bertanya pada kyuhyun.

" Kyu ba.. bagaimana menurutmu kalau kejadian saat seohyun meninggalkanmu terjadi pada kita?" Entah apa yang ada difikiran sungmin tapi dengan spontan sungmin bertanya seperti itu. Wajah kyuhyun mengeras selama beberapa detik, selanjutnya wajah stoic itu kembali datar. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ujar kyuhyun dingin dan dengan sedikit kesal ia melanjutkan acara 'mari bermain game'

"Aku hanya bertanya, maafkan aku."

"Hm" kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Mungkin kyuhyun masih kesal

**-KYUMIN-**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 07.00PM. Sudah 1 jam mereka lalui dengan kesunyian, hanya terdengar suara dari stick dan tv kyuhyun.

"Kyu sampai kapan kau mendiamkanku, Aku sudah minta maaf. Kau berjanji kita akan pergi ke Sungai Han" sungmin menyesal telah menanyakan soal seohyun tadi.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? sayang kalau gamenya tidak dilanjutkan" kyuhyun tetap tak

menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu. Yaa walaupun tadi ia sempat marah tapi ia tak bisa marah terlalu lama.

"Tsk. Kau selalu melupakanku kalau sudah bermain aku pergi sendiri saja. Kau terlalu lama" langkah kaki sungmin terdengar menjauhi ruangan. Sepertinya sekarang sungmin sedang kesal.

Dengan terpaksa kyuhyun akhirnya mempause gamenya, ia sadar sudah membuat sungmin marah. Kyuhyunpun mengirim pesan ke sungminnya.

To: Minnie Ming

_Mianhe chagiya, aku akan menyusulmu. Kau tunggu disana, Arra? Saranghae ~_

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pesan dari kyuhyun, selalu begini kyuhyun akan berhenti bermain game bila sungmin marah. Dengan semangat ia melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tujuannya, Sungai Han.

**-KYUMIN-**

_Ting Tong_

Suara apartemen kyuhyun berbunyi, kyuhyun yang bersiap-siap menyusul sungminpun tertunda karena ada tamu yang datang.

_Ceklek_

"Hai brother lama tak bertemu" tanpa menunggu 2 tamu itu memeluk kyuhyun yang telah lama tak bertemu

" Yaa changmin-ah minho-ya apa yang kalian lakukan? Ish lepaskan pelukanmu bodoh!" kyuhyun berujar dengan gurauan. Bohong kalau ia tak merindukan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Cih kau sombong sekali, kami kemari karena merindukanmu pabbo. Tapi sambutanmu sangat menjengkelkan" pria bernama changmin menunjukan wajah yang seolah-olah kecewa

"Kemari kalian, aku merindukan kalian" kyuhyun mencoba memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. "Ayo masuk." ucap kyuhyun mempersilahkan tamu specialnya masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hey bagaimana kalau kita battle game ? Kita sudah lama tidak battle?" changmin memberikan ide itu karena melihat tv kyuhyun yang masih memampangkan game yang tadi dimainkan kyuhyunKyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya langsung mengehentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ide changmin.

"Ide bagus. Kajja kita battle, dan pasti pemenangnya tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun HAHAHA" Kyuhyun tertawa dengan bangganya. Akhirnya kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan dimana ia bermain game.

**-KYUMIN-**

_Drrrt drrrt_

2 jam berlalu sejak battle game antara kyuhyun dan changmin. Saat kyuhyun urung memasuki kamar, ia lupa bahwa handphonenya ada di kamar. Benda persegi itu berdering beberapa kali lalu kembali diam setelah beberapa saat.

_Drrrt drrrt_

Lagi, Handphone diatas meja itu berdering menandakan adanya penelepon. 'Minimi' nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Sudah berkali-kali ponsel itu berdering namun tetap tak ada yang mengangkatnya karena sang pemilik benda sedang asyik bermain game dengan sahabatnya tanpa tahu seseorang yang ada disana sedang khawatir.

"Kyu kau dimana ?hiks"

**-KYUMIN-**

"Hahaha kau kalah lagi shim changmin" tawa itu menggema di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun bangga karena lagi-lagi memenangkan battle game dengan changmin

" Kita battle lagi, kali ini akan ku kalahkan kau" ucap changmin dengan penuh semangat

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 jam pun berlalu. Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya baru saja menyelesainkan battle gamenya. Waktu terasa cepat padahal 4 jam tersebut dilakukan hanya untuk bermain game. Changmin dan Minho baru saja pulang. Karena Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk akhirnya ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya tanpa mengecheck ponselnya. Bahkan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingat dengan janjinya kepada sungmin.

**-KYUMIN-**

Suara kicau burung mewarnai pagi itu. Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara dering handphone menganggunya.

"Yoboseyo~ " dengan suara khas bangun tidur dan setengah sadar kyuhyun menjawab telepon untuknya.

_"Kyu kau ada dimana ?"_ Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya tipis, suara donghae terdengar parau seperti habis menangis.

"Aku di rumah. Waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun

"_Kyu aku tahu mungkin ini berat bagimu tapi aku.. aku harus mengabarkan berita ini_"

"Ada apa? " kyuhyun kini penasaran. Ucapan donghae membuatnya mau tak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

_"Sung .. sungmin pergi meninggalkan kita"_ kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan perkataan donghae. Otaknya serasa lamban menerima berita dari Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu hyung ? Sungmin pergi kemana?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan tak sabaran, jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar sungmin pergi meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun teringat dengan janjinya semalam. BODOH satu kata untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan janjinya. Ia sangat merutuki kebodohannya.

"..."

" Hyung, jawab! Sungmin pergi kemana?"

" _hiks mianhe kyu. Sung.. sungmin dirampok tadi malam dan dia dibunuh oleh perampok itu. Mianhe kyu, sungmin tak tertolong. Dia sekarang ada di Seoul Centre Hospital_"

**TRAKKK**

Ponsel itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi , tidak , tidak mungkin. Pasti donghae ingin mengerjainya. Iya pasti donghae membantu sungmin untuk mengerjainya. Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun melesat ke rumah sakit Seoul Center tanpa melihat penampilannya. Yang ada dipikarannya hanya sungmin sekarang. Ia yakin sungmin masih hidup, ia akan buktikan setelah sampai di tempat itu, ia akan mendapat senyuman manis dari kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu. Mungkin sungmin akan mengatakan _**'Mianhe Kyu, Aku mengerjaimu hihi'**_.

Air mata kyuhyun terus menetes saat ia melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Pikiran negatif melintas di kepala kyuhyun. Ia sangat takut, Ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya gurauan semata untuk menghukumnya karena lupa dengan janjinya semalam.

"Air mata bodoh berhentilah keluar, hiks sungmin masih hidup. Kenapa kau menangis? Sungmin hanya memberikan hukuman seperti biasa. Hikss berhenti menangis hikss "

**.**

**.**

**.**

30 menit kemudian kyuhyun sampai di rumah sakit, dengan langkah gontai kyuhyun melewati setiap lorong di rumah sakit itu. Ketika melihat sahabatnya akhirnya kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. Dengan suara serak kyuhyun bertanya pada eunhyuk. "Hyuk dimana sungmin?"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada orang bertanya melihat kyuhyun, emosi eunhyuk tersulut. Dengan emosi ia menampar kyuhyun keras.

**PLAK**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAH? MASIH BERANI KAU MENAMPAKAN WAJAH BERDOSAMU ITU DIDEPAN KAMI?"

"Hyuk, mianhe " Tangisan kyuhyun pecahsaat itu juga

"heh mianhe? SEHARUSNYA KAU KATAKAN ITU PADA SUNGMIN. KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH ? KEMANA KAU MALAM ITU ? KAU TAHU SUNGMIN MENUNGGUMU HINGGA BERJAM-JAM. MENUNGGU SENDIRIAN, DEMI TUHAN KYU, DIA SENDIRIAN. " emosi eunhyuk semakin bertambah setelah melihat reaksi kyuhyun

" KAU TAU, PENJAHAT ITU MEMBUNUH SAHABATKU. KAU BERJANJI MENJAGANYA, MANA JANJIMU HAH ?MANAAA?" tangan eunhyuk memukul tubuh kyuhyun dengan yang dari tadi diam akhirnya mencoba melerai eunhyuk dan kyuhyun. "LEPASKAN LEE DONGHAE!" Eunhyuk menatap donghae tajam. Eunhyuk kembali melihat kyuhyun, hatinya sedikit melunak.

"Sungmin sangat mencintaimu kyu. TAPI MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADANYA. Kau tahu kemarin hiks aku bertemu dengannya dan aku berkali-kali membujuknya untuk pulang tapi kau tahu? Hikss Dia sangat keras kepala. Dengan tegas dia menjawab aku akan menunggu kekasihku hiks sungmin-ah seharusnya aku tetap membujukmu pulang" Eunhyuk sedikit melunak dan merutuki kebodohannya malam itu. Namun eunhyuk kembali menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam dan penuh emosi.

" DIA MENUNGGUMU CHO, BUKAN MENUNGGU KEMATIANNYA! KAU TAHU? KARENA KEBODOHANMU BUKAN HANYA KAU SAJA YANG KEHILANGAN SUNGMIN, TAPI KITA SEMUA KEHILANGAN SUNGMIN "

_BRUKK_

setelah kata-kata itu keluar, eunhyuk tiba-tiba pingsan dan donghae berniat membawa eunhyuk sebelum suara menginterupsi. "Hyung , sungmin ?" Suara itu lemah dan hampir donghae tak mendengarnya.

"Sungmin ada di " perintah donghae sebelum membawa eunhyuk.

_Cklek_

Kyuhyun mendekati wanita yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang di depannya. Air mata kyuhyun mengalir dengan deras saat melihat tubuh wanita yang 5 tahun mengisi hidupnya itu membiru, sangat pucat. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil wanitanya.

" Miniming bangun sayang, aku tahu kau sedang mengerjaiku" suara kyuhyun terdengar bagaikan raungan kesakitan yang menyayat hati.

"Aku berjanji akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu asalkan kau bangun ming. hiks bangun chagiya ~" Tubuh kyuhyun lemas saat tak mendapat respon dari sungminnya. Kyuhyun menangis keras, ia menyesali kelalaiannya. Perlahan tubuh jakung itu merosot dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruangan itu. Kyuhyun pingsan, ia terlalu shock mengetahui orang yang dicintai meninggalkannya selamanya.

**-KYUMIN-**

Sudah 2 hari semenjak pemakaman sungmin. Dan 2 hari ini kyuhyun bagaikan mayat hidup, mengurung dirinya di kamar, menangis hebat dan selalu meneriakan nama sungmin saat tertidur. Kyuhun merasa kehilangan yang sangat hingga ia merasa hidupnya sudah tak berguna.

_Drrrt Drrrt_

Sudah 2 hari ini pula dering handphone kyuhyun berdering. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh kyuhyun. Namun karena kyuhyun sangat merindukan sungmin akhirnya kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan tersenyum pedih melihat wallpaper handphonenya.

" Bogoshippo chagiya .."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mulai mengecheck handphonenya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat pesan dan panggilan terakhir ternyata dari sungmin, 20 misscall dan 5 pesan. Segera ia membuka pesan dari kekasihnya yang telah tiada itu.

.

Pesan pertama:

_09:25PM_

Kyuhyunnie kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku ?

.

Pesan kedua:

_09:30PM_

Kyu ~ kau jadi kesini kan ?

.

Pesan ketiga:

_09:45PM_

Kyu, bisakah kau cepat kemari? Ada orang yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Aku takut kyu

.

Pesan ke empat:

_09:50 PM_

Kyu ~ jebal angkat panggilan dariku. Jebal kyu ~ aku takut, orang itu semakin mendekat

.

Pesan kelima:

_10:00 PM_

Kau harus berjanji hidup dengan baik walaupun aku tidak ada. Saranghae kyuhyunnie ~

**.**

**.**

Bagaikan jatuh dari jurang yang tinggi, kyuhyun kembali menangis hebat. Entah sudah berapa kai ia menangis, kyuhyun tak peduli. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena dengan beraninya melupakan janjinya terhadap sungmin untuk menjemput ke sungai han. Ia merasa ingin mati, kali ini tekadnya sangat kuat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan memilih menyusul sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa mengisi bath up di kamar mandinya sampai penuh, "Tunggu aku disana min, kali ini aku menepati janjiku untuk menyusulmu mianhe chagiya aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Aku mencintaimu " kata kyuhyun sebelum menenggelamkan diri bath up yang penuh air itu.

**-KYUMIN-**

_-Other place-_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat seorang wanita berbaju putih sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun tahu siapa itu, wanita itu adalah sungminnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri sungmin dan dengan seenaknya memeluk sungmin dari belakang.

"Aku datang, mianhe membuatmu menunggu lama" kata-kata itu terlontar dengan kecupan di kepala cantik itupun menoleh, kyuhyun tertegun.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyunnie~" Sungminnya tersenyum sangat manis dan membalikan badan setelahnya membalas memeluk kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gomawo chagiya ..gomawo. Aku mencintaimu, sangat", "Aku juga mencintaimu kyu"

"Kajja kita pergi, kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita bersama selamanya" dengan pasti kyuhyun mencium kening sungmin dan menggenggam sungmin ke tempat yang sangat indah.

**END**

**Mind To Review ?**


End file.
